Doominess
by xxSkitten
Summary: When Tak's escape pod lands on the moon, Tak hates Zim more than ever. However, when she makes it back to Earth, a number of unexpected things happen...ZATR, rated T just in case. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Weehee, first IZ story! :D I decided to start an IZ story today because I was looking up ZATR pics on DA…and also because most ZATR stories I read have both Tak and Zim going waaaay out of character. So, I'm gonna try my hand at it! :3 Constructive criticism is very welcome. **

**Enjoy!**

_Doominess_: Chapter 1

She hated him.

_Clank._

He had ruined her life.

_Clank._

She should have been an invader, not him.

_Clank_.

She wanted him to _die._

_Clank._

The female irken turned her head irritably to the source of the annoying noise. Much to her displeasure, it was her once-faithful SIR unit, Mimi, dysfunctionally banging its head against a gray-white, crater-indented rock.

She clenched her fists tightly in barely concealed rage. _That was his fault, too!_ Somehow his stupid, malfunctioned SIR unit had hacked into Mimi's system and made her go on a stupid, flailing rampage, which ended in disaster for its mistress's ship. The irken's muscles tensed in fury at the memory. Now they were stuck on a blasted sphere of rock that seemed to orbit the planet Earth.

The angry irken, who was currently worked into a fury, kicked a small rock, sending it flying. She desperately wanted something other than rocksto take out her anger on. But, she realized with a sharp annoyance, that there was probably nothing _but_ rocks on this stupid planet, and it would only end in her physical pain if she tried to inflict damage upon them.

She sighed as she looked at her crippled SIR unit. She would have to fix Mimi sooner or later. Unlike many irken invaders, she had formed a small bond with her little robot, Mimi. She had built Mimi herself out of discarded SIR pieces she had found lying around, and ever since then, they had been through many things together. She wasn't prepared to let Mimi go just yet. The purple-eyed irken scowled at this flaw. Irkens were _not_ supposed to feel friendship, love, or anything relating to that. That was just the way it went.

Suddenly, she remembered something. _The emergency pod!_ She looked around where Mimi was lying and spotted it a little off in the distance. As she hastily walked over to it, she was already thinking of ways she could make it operate as a working ship. She had a special talent with working with machinery, therefore making the crumpled up escape pod into a fully operational ship was a piece of cake for her.

The irken narrowed her eyes in thought. Now that she thought of it, it would be more reasonable to fix Mimi first, so the SIR unit could help with transforming the emergency pod into a ship.

"Mimi!" She called from where she was standing next to the escape pod. "Come over here."

At the sound of its name, Mimi turned its head toward its mistress, its red eyes round, doing nothing other than staring at the irken. She scowled.

"Come _here_, Mimi." She said in an annoyed tone.

After a moment's hesitation, the robot began to slowly get up. However, in mid-effort, the crippled SIR unit fell to the ground, its red eyes going blank.

The purple-eyed irken sighed. Now it wasn't a choice—she _had_ to fix Mimi before all of the circuits and wires in the SIR unit shut down due to inactivity.

As she withdrew the necessary tools from her pak, she continued to mull over how much she hated him. How he knocked out the power for an entire half of a planet and trapped her inside of a building for a long period of time, making her miss her final invader test. How he acted as if he were better than any living thing in the universe.

His name was Zim.

His name alone sent the female irken into a fury. Every time she thought of that stupid, egotistical excuse for an invader, she angrily thought of how he ruined her chance to be an invader. If you hadn't noticed already, the female irken wasn't one to "forgive and forget", more like the polar opposite. With a clench of her fist, she remembered how Zim had burst into her earth-lair, a giant weenie stand, and stood there and yelled with his stupid determination:

"It's over, Tak!"

She closed her eyes. _Enough of these distracting thoughts._ She told herself. She knew herself; and how she would probably tear Mimi apart without even meaning to if she got too involved in murderous thoughts.

Focusing intently on fixing her damaged robot, she let any thoughts of Zim slowly fade away in the midst of her repair work.

In about fifteen minute's time, Tak was just making the final adjustment to Mimi's wiring. _Just connect these two wires and…there! _The last bit of Mimi's repair was finished. As if on cue, the SIR unit's red eyes lit up as it stood. "Mistress Tak?" It asked in its distinctively female voice, which it didn't use often. (**A/N: I kind of imagine Mimi's voice like Eve's voice from Wall-E, if that helps your imagination a bit! :3) **

Tak smiled slightly. "Mimi." A slight sensation of joy went through the irken's body before she pushed it away. Her expression hardened. "I need you to help me modify this escape pod. I need to make it into a working ship…an easy enough task, but I could use the help. What do you say, Mimi?"

The SIR unit nodded dutifully and raised its left arm in salute…only to realize, its confusion, that it _had_ no left arm. Tak was equally confused, and wondered what could have happened to it until she came to the conclusion that it must have come off in Mimi's rampage of stupidity.

"Hmm…I see you have a dilemma. Can you work with one arm, Mimi?" To this, Mimi scanned her left arm carefully; two loose, retractable wires protruded from the SIR unit's body. Connected at the end of the parallel cables was a thick, metal disk that held three fearsome, metal claws at the flat surface. Narrowing its eyes, Mimi decided that it was fit for handling wires and such. The SIR unit turned back to Tak and nodded.

Tak smiled. "Excellent. Let's get started immediately."

As Tak walked to the crumpled pod with Mimi following close behind, Tak smiled to herself as she fantasized about Zim's horrible doom once she got to that nasty rock of a planet called Earth. It would be great. No, it would be more than great…

It would be _doomy._

**Yeah…did I mention how proud I am of that last line? *shot***

**Okay so…it was gonna be a tiny bit longer, but I wanted to get this chapter out because…**

**1) I have a hell of a week, starting tomorrow. I'll be working my ass off in drama camp performances from 8:15am to 10:00pm from tomorrow(Wednesday) to Saturday. Happy day.**

**2) I'm pretty sure some people would kill me if I didn't get this out by today…*coughjordanandalexcough***

**I hope you enjoyed! ^.^ I'll try to update on Sunday or Monday if I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates, woo! :D Thank you all so much for your reviews! Keep it coming! ^.^**

_Doominess:_ Chapter 2

"Yes! We're finally done, Mimi!" Tak gazed proudly at the used-to-be escape pod. Now, it was a very smooth and operational ship. It was not bent up in any way now, and it had no malfunctions or any imperfections. The best part was that, with help from Mimi, the entire repair took only two hours.

Despite her pride in the newly repaired ship, she felt a jab of uncertainty. Would the ship start? If it did, would it be able to hold up long enough to get to Earth? The irken shivered at the thought of plummeting down into the space below as her ship caught on fire.

She turned to her SIR unit. "Mimi, we did an excellent job, but first, we need to give it a test run." Mimi nodded agreeingly. Tak blinked in acknowledgement and hopped inside the new ship, Mimi close behind. She was admittedly very nervous as she put the ship in start. Her nerves were calmed when the ship appeared to run very smoothly. She flew it around in circles to test it and was delighted when the ship seemed to be in very good shape.

Tak grinned evilly as she thought of Zim for the first time in hours. Cruel satisfactions flooded her mind as she thought of what she would do to him once she got to Earth.

"I'm coming, Zim." She whispered to herself. A moment later she added, in a louder tone, "Mimi, we're going to Earth!" Tak revved up the engines in the ship as she prepared to fly to the ridiculously close Planet Earth.

"Yes, Mistress Tak!" It responded as it loyally saluted to her. Tak gave a small smile and then took off towards Earth.

"It's over, Zim!" She shouted through the engines as she gave a slightly psychotic-sounding evil laugh.

"GIR! Where is my HAMSTER CANNON?" An unnecessarily loud voice shouted in the silence.

A small green robot with teal-colored eyes ran, giggling, to the sound of its master's voice, holding a small, black cannon.

"HERE YA GO!" It placed the small weapon on the workspace.

"Thank you, Gir. Now Zim can use this cannon to test the effect that gravity has on disgusting human _pets_!" He explained proudly. "I made it myself."

Gir was busy drinking a slurpee. "Whut?"

Zim slapped his forehead. "Nevermind. I don't know why I even bother telling you my ingenious plans…you're so…not worth bothering…telling you my...you get the point!" To avoid confusing himself yet again, the irken turned his attention to a small cage at the corner. Inside, a small brown-and-white hamster was happily stuffing some seeds into its mouth, blissfully unaware of the fact that it was going to be launched into space in a matter of seconds.

"Computer, give me a view of space from the Earth so I can see the hamster as it EXPLODES FROM PURE EXPLODINESS!"

The computer sighed. "Okay." Moments later the main screen projected an image of outer space, with the planet Earth taking up most of the left side of the screen.

The irken let out an evil cackle. "Now, for the hamster."

As Zim opened the top of the cage, the hamster looked up innocently, squealing when Zim's hand reached out and picked it up. He had expected that. What he _didn't_ expect was the small creature biting him on the finger, hard enough to make Zim drop the hamster and go into a frenzy.

"OW! OW! CURSE YOU, INFERNAL HUMAN PET! CURSE YOU!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as hopped up and down and rolled on the floor. The hamster saw his chance and ran off in a random direction, disappearing from sight a few moments later. Gir threw his now-empty slurpee cup on the floor and turned his attention to the screen for no apparent reason.

Zim slowly climbed to his feet, seething with rage. "Stupid stink-animals. I should have known better to trust them. One second they're all nice, and then they turn around and-"

"Hey look, a thingy!" Gir interrupted cheerfully. Zim growled in annoyance and turned to look at the screen. Sure enough, there was something coming towards Earth…but he was sure it wasn't a 'thingy'.

"Computer, zoom in on that moving object." He commanded. The computer screen zoomed in by several frames. With each frame, Zim got more and more horrified and incredulous at what was in front of him. _A ship…a ship with more than one creature…oh no!_

As the last frame zoomed in, Zim could only stare in horror as he slowly recognized the two beings inside the ship; Tak, who was currently in the middle of a particularly evil laugh, and her SIR unit, Mimi, who was staring out the windshield with a look of pure hate.

Gir was first to break the tense silence. "Hey, it's Mimi! HI MIMI!" It waved at the screen, unaware that Mimi couldn't hear it.

Meanwhile, Zim was having a small mental breakdown. "No…this can't be! How could have come back? Her ship was completely useless when her SIR unit destroyed it. Wait…how did her SIR unit survive!? It was in pieces when I last saw it! OH NO! SHE'S AFTER MY ROBOT BEE _AGAIN!_" He then proceeded to scream and run around in circles.

Gir, who was blissfully ignoring its master's insanity, continued to wave and giggle at the screen.

After a few moments of chaos, Zim finally gathered his wits. "No! Zim gives in to NO ONE! I WILL FIGHT FOR MY ROBOT BEE! _THE ROBOT BEE!_"

It was then that the computer interjected, "Um, Zim, the robot bee flew away, remember?"

"SILENCE! DO NOT INTERRUPT ZIM WHILE HE IS COMPLENTATING DOOM!"

"But…oh, fine then." The computer went silent.

Zim ignored this and continued to think. "Hmm…I shall contact her right now! I'm sure after talking to me for less than a _minute_ that she will be afraid and turn around! YES! INGENIOUS!" Zim hastened to push a few necessary buttons for contacting the purple-eyed irken. Within a few moments, and image of Tak appeared on the screen.

Both Tak and Zim yelled each other's name at the same time. After they both took a moment to hide their indigenization, Zim spoke first.

"YOU! STAY AWAY FROM MY ROBOT BEE, YOU HEAR! OR ELSE!'

Tak could only stare at the projection of Zim in awe of his stupidity. "_What?_"

"Are your antennae hard of hearing or something, Tak? I _said_, STAY AWAY FROM MY ROBOT BEE!"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOUR _ROBOT BEE_, YOU MORON!"

"WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE ABOUT?! Don't act stupid, Tak. I KNOW YOUR INTENTIONS, YOU ROBOT-BEE-THIEF!"

Tak then proceeded to facepalm.

"My Tallest, you're an idiot. Look, Zim, I really don't need this right now…"

"AHA! SO YOU ADMIT IT! YOU _ARE_ AFTER MY ROBOT BEE! I WILL-'

"HI MIMI!"

"GIR, BE QUIET!"

The small robot started to tear up. "But master…what about what we had?"

"…What?"

"…I dunno! I'm gonna go watch the scary monkey show!" Gir merrily skipped to the elevator.

Zim cringed. "That horrible robot…HEY, I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" He yelled as Tak started to show signs of falling asleep.

Tak shot up and eyed him evilly through the transmission. "I will destroy you Zim…just you wait." Without warning, the irken cut the transmission.

"Hey! I WASN'T…oh well. She must have turned around and gone back. VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

Meanwhile, back in space…

"My Tallest, and I thought he was stupid before!" Tak mused to herself. "Oh well…it will make destroying him twice as fun…" She turned to Mimi. "We're almost there. Mimi, I give you permission to destroy Zim's horrible robot after I destroy the idiot himself." The Sir unit merely nodded.

The irken turned her attention back to Earth, which was now very, very close. Tak couldn't suppress an evil chuckle. "Your _robot bee_ won't help you this time, Zim…"

**I love this chapter. So very much…**

**One last thing-**

"**Cruel satisfactions flooded her mind as she thought of what she would do to him once she got to Earth.**

"**I'm coming, Zim." She whispered to herself."**

**Did these lines give anyone else dirty thoughts? *shot* **

**R&R, pleeeeease! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLY COW! I am so sorry for my laziness. D: I meant to finish this chappie a lot sooner…but laziness combined with writer's block is a horrible thing to suffer from. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

"COME, GIR! We must make preparations to protect the robot bee. THE ROBOT BEE!" The small irken continued to angrily mutter nonsense about the robot bee until his faithful robot servant came up from the toilet elevator.

"Yes, my lord!" It saluted as it temporarily went into duty mode, signified by its now blood-red eyes.

Zim didn't hesitate. "I want you to check the lawn gnomes for anything…not good. I need them to be in perfect shape incase _Tak_ gets the nerve to come to Zim's base!" The small irken spat Tak's name with hatred.

The SIR unit nodded once before it reverted back to it's cyan coloring. "I LIKE PERFECT SHAPES!" Giggling insanely, it ran off towards the front lawn. Zim grumbled something along the lines of "Stupid robot…" before taking the infamous toilet elevator down to the storage room.

Once again, the computer tried to reason with the irken. "Zim, don't you remember when the bee flew awa-"

"I thought I told you to be quiet, computer!"

…and failed.

Zim started to grumble under his breath. "Great. I have an insane robot and a computer who can't stop talking!"

"I heard that." The computer said in a hurt voice.

The irken whipped around and dramatically pointed at the ceiling. "ZIM COMMANDS YOU TO BE QUIET!"

"…Meanie." Silence once again.

The small irken rubbed his three-fingered claws together in anticipation. "Now…to find the robot bee." He walked over to a nearby box; the first of many, many boxes Zim would search…

Meanwhile, on the front lawn…

It was very dark outside, what the humans called "night". Gir, who was currently its dog disguise, merrily giggled to no one in particular as he sipped a cup of tea. In front of him was one of the garden gnomes with an untouched cup of tea sitting atop the spherical hand.

Looking at the gnome, the robot decided it could not hold his excitement at the amazing sight any longer. With a psychotic-sounding laugh, Gir let the teacup drop into his mouth, laughing as it was swallowed whole. The deranged robot then took the other teacup and repeated this act.

Then, without warning, the robot's cyan-colored eyes filled with emotional tears.

"I…I love you…" It said in a choked voice as it hugged the unsuspecting gnome.

_Boom!_

A giant explosion somewhere nearby sent shockwaves towards Gir and its master's base. The impact sent the small robot flying into the wall of the base. Gir, completely unfazed, dropped to the ground and shouted, "LETS DO IT AGAIN!"

Suddenly, the robot spotted an orange light. _Flames! _Something in Gir's small mind clicked and, beneath the doggy suit, eyes turned crimson red. _Master would want me to investigate_!

Without warning, Gir ran off towards the source of the flames—there was a forest across the street and a little ways left of Zim's base.

Speaking of the devil, said irken emerged, wig, contacts and all, curious at the explosion a few moments before, from the base just as Gir was running off.

Catching a glimpse of the haste-making robot and become more curious as he saw the fires, Zim began to run after his robot assistant, unsure of what he would he would find.

Oh, little would he suspect…

xxxxx

Furiously muttering curses under her breath, a familiar purple-eyed irken crawled out of the cockpit of her mangled ship with some difficulty. She looked down at her left arm, the source of her pain, cringing when she saw the blackened, damaged skin.

She looked back at the wreckage to see Mimi crawling out, unharmed, save for a few scratches on the metallic body. Tak nodded to herself, pleased. It faded however, when she recalled her mediocre mistake; she should have known that, with the small size of the ship and the speed she was going, that her ship would catch on fire and eventually crash, courtesy of Earth's atmosphere. Then, she shook her head. She needed to focus on other things right now.

Forgetting about the destroyed ship for a while, Tak surveyed her current surroundings—she seemed to be surrounded by large Earthen plants, ones with large green bushy things and hard, brown supports. The irken narrowed her eyes. She knew that she was somewhere near Zim's base; Tak vaguely remembered some of these earth-plants from around it when she followed Zim to his base that one time. _Oh, how he will pay…_ She thought as she clenched her fists. She found out the hard way how stupid that was when a sudden jolt of pain seared Tak's injured arm. Muttering a long string of curses, she clutched the offending limb. _Great. Could this get any worse?_

Not even a second later, she knew she had just jinxed herself. Badly.

Purple eyes widened in shock as the irken spotted a familiar face—none other than Zim's idiotic SIR unit, Gir, dressed as a green dog. _Green._ Zim must be so proud of himself.

As Gir sighted the big explosion, the eyes of the insane robot slowly turned back to cyan. "MIMI!" No longer bothering to use its legs, Gir activated its jets and flew towards Tak's SIR unit, letting out an exited yell as GIR crashed into the ground a few feet away, taking Mimi with it.

Mimi, now angry and throwing caution to the wind, used its one hand to grab Gir and hurl it into a tree. With a truly livid look on its face, the sane SIR unit brought out all of its dangerous-looking weaponry out of its head cavity.

Tak, who was helplessly witnessing all of this from a distance, was about to yell to Mimi and remind it not to ruin her cover with more noise, when suddenly, the expression on her SIR unit changed from angry to thoughtful. The purple-eyed irken watched, truly befuddled, as her SIR unit walked right over to Gir and whispered something to the defective robot. With a loud "OKIE DOKIE!" the robot ran off without giving a second thought.

Mimi turned to her mistress and quickly became amused at the "what-the-bloody-hell-just-happened" look on her face.

Tak blinked as her SIR unit looked back at her, its eyes sparking with amusement. "…Well? What did you say?"

The amusement in the bloodred eyes deepened. "I told him to go back to Zim and tell him it was just a human-based fire." It paused to let out a faint giggle as her mistress's look of befuddlement deepened. "I also told him to take Zim to a taco place, to get both of their minds away from the subject of the fires."

After a moment of silence for Tak to take all of this in, the irken nodded approvingly at Mimi. "Good thinking, Mimi. I see your intelligence chip hasn't gotten rusty during the week we were stuck on that _horrible_ rock." The SIR unit bowed its head gratefully as Tak simmered over painful memories for a minute or two.

Then, after a couple minutes of silence, a grin spread over Tak's face as she imagined, once again, how she would torture him once she got a hold of him.

Then, she blinked away the reverie. First things first, after all. "Mimi, help me bury this ship. I'm pretty sure I can find my old ship somewhere around here." The irken recalled seeing the maroon colored ship enter Earth's atmosphere right before she crashed into that rock. "After that…" She paused for dramatic effect, grinning. "Revenge."

**Gah…I'm disappointed at the shortness of this chapter. Hopefully me next will be longer.**


	4. To all my watchers

Hello, all. Skitten here. Alright, since people still seem to be reviewing this story (much to my pleasant surprise and also my guilt) and quite a few have it on Story Alert, I figured I should tell you guys.

This story…it's so old, and cold, and so very full of mold. It will never be finished. Hopefully I've improved my writing skills since the year this story was posted. It's so old, that I don't even remember the plot anymore. So, I'm sorry to disappoint everyone who enjoyed this story, but I'm afraid it will not live past its 3rd chapter. The same goes for any other of my IZ stories that you, my lovely fans, liked.

However, I DO plan to get off my lazy butt and do some more writing in the near future, be it Invader Zim or any other fandom I'm into at the moment. So, if you have forgiven me and decided that you love me so very, very much that you want to see more of my writings, go ahead and author alert me.

Thank you and sorry once again.


End file.
